Fullmetal Flame
by Fullmetal-Alchemist1uk
Summary: 100 drabbles on the RoyEdAl threesome, written for ot3 100.
1. Ghost

Title - Past Memories

Author - FullmetalAlchemist1uk

Rating - PG

Pairing - Roy/Ed/Al

Disclaimer - I don't own them

Author's Notes - Written for ot3100, prompt 063 "ghost"

Edward and Roy are both haunted by ghosts that Alphonse cannot completely understand.

For Ed it is purple eyes and cruel inhuman grins that cut him almost as deeply as the way Envy impaled him, worst of all are the memories of the Gate, of that horrible feeling of knowing he failed Al, while for Roy it is the memory of a child with a gun, and a picture of a young girl now covered in the blood of her parents.

All Al can do is to comfort them in the aftermath once the ghosts have paid another nightly visit.


	2. Weakness

Title - Weak spot

Rating - PG

Pairing - Roy/Ed/Al

Disclaimer - I don't own FMA

Author's Notes - written for ot3100 # 083 "Weakness" 

All three of them have only been lovers for a short time yet had already worked out each other's weak spots.

For Ed it was Al's eyes, and they know he can't resist (at least for long) when Al turns that particular look that says _it's just one more kitten. Please?_ on him. Ed loves it when those grey eyes light up like that.

For Roy it's Ed's tongue that makes him helpless since it turns out that Ed's not just a genius at alchemy.

And as for Al, it's the sight of his two lovers just enjoying life after everything that has happened. He loves it more than anything when they turn identical smirks on him before dragging him off to bed.


	3. Fix

Title - Restoration

Author - Fullmetal-Alchemist1uk

Pairing - Roy/Ed/Al

Rating - PG

Author's Notes - implied incest. Originally written for the ot3 100 LJ challenge, prompt 075 'Fix'

Thanks to all the people who have reviewed my fics in the past few days, it's really appreciated :D

After Ed complained again about the cold making his automail ports hurt again Al brought up the subject of restoring his limbs. After all, Ed had managed to restore Al's body without any permanent damage. He argued that his older brother wouldn't let him fufill his promise, that he had failed to restore what was lost because of him.

Roy and Al both saw the fear in Ed's eyes as he refused to discuss it anymore. They both knew Ed would rather die than let anything - especially in That Place - hurt his lovers, especially if it was for his sake.

That was the only time restoring Ed's limbs was mentioned.


	4. Dress Up

Title - The Coat

Author - FullmetalAlchemist1uk

Rating - PG

Pairing - Roy/Ed/Al

Disclaimer - I don't own them

Author's Notes - Written for ot3 100 prompt #043 'Dress Up'. Mild movie spoilers

Luna-Lunak- thanks for the reviews :)

Roy-Fan-33- yeah, I reckon the threesome doesn't get too much love considering how Roy/Ed and Elricest are pretty popular pairings. Glad you liked.

If Al ever calls him short, Ed immediately retorts about Al's tribute to him by dressing like him, and it's a familar joke to them and Roy. The infamous red coat is now in Ed's wardrobe, where Al insists it truely belongs, and soon afterwards the rest of Al's clothes followed them. He no longer needs them to remember his brother and he grins at Ed and says that he was getting too tall for them anyway.

Ed smiles with nostalgia at the coat, and remembers Izumi when he stares at the flamel on the back.

His lovers are amused when he tried it on and it still fitted him perfectly.


	5. Loss

Title - Unreal

Author - FullmetalAlchemist1uk

Rating - PG

Pairing - Roy/Ed/Al

Disclaimer - I don't own them

Author's Notes - Written for ot3100, prompt 016 'Loss'

_Luna-Lunak_- well, good things come in small packages XD. Mind you, Ed is tiny. Have you seen the kids OVA? Well the pic of him and Al made me laugh :P

The phone rings, and Al eagerly picks it up, trying to ignore Roy's laugh when he almost falls over the phone stand. He knows that it'll be Ed, already bitching about the latest mission the Fuhrer sent him on. Only it isn't. A military official who is a complete stranger tells him in a quiet voice that there was an accident and Al blanks the rest out, unable even to hear Roy's voice growing with concern. Then he is only vaguely aware that he is crying, vaguely certain that someone has their arms round him in a pointless attempt at comforting him

_brothercantdiehecantbepleasenohecan't_

BROTHER!


	6. Dance

Title - Sparring

Author - FullmetalAlchemist1uk

Rating - PG

Pairing - Roy/Ed/Al

Disclaimer - I don't own them

Author's Notes - Written for ot3100, prompt 023 "dance"

**Roy-Fan-33 - **There's more angst on the way XD

**Luna-Lunak -** Have you read 'I hate you' by Inugrlrayn? Ed is brought back into the military as a Colonel and he and Roy get kidnapped during a battle. It's highly recommended, and you can find it on her LJ.

Roy enjoys watching his lovers spar. They make it look so easy, especially Ed, who is surprisingly graceful for someone with two metal limbs. He loves the way Al can so easily predict his brother's attack, and the way they circle each other looking for the right time to strike is almost like a dance. He can tell now by the way he moves his feet when Al is going to unleash the final hit, and cause the rather short flight of Ed into the ground. Usually Ed will try to drag Al down into the ground with him.

It's just a bonus that he gets to join in with the second round - even if it is a different dance.


	7. Absence

Title: Waiting

Pairing - Roy/Ed/Al

Rating - PG13

Author's Notes. I don't own FMA. Obvious incest. Written for ot3 100 prompt #026 'Absence'

**Roy-Fan-33** - Glad you liked :D

**Luna-Lunak - **The thing is these are supposed to be drabbles, and according to the ot3 100 rules that means between 100-400 words. Plus I'm not really capable or confident enough to try writing huge chapters yet, sorry.

When Ed is away on a mission it always feels like there's something missing for those he left at home. True, Roy is too manly to admit it, and Alphonse doesn't want to think about it, but they are counting the hours, never mind the days, until he gets home. And yes, he phones them every day, but it isn't the same.

The house is quieter without him, and nether Roy nor Al have the same explosive personality as Ed, so sex becomes a lot more quieter, and seems to lose a spark of passion too.

But the moment Ed walks in the door their lives become full of hard kisses and sex against walls again.


	8. Memories

Title - Remember

Author - FullmetalAlchemist1uk

Rating - PG

Pairing - Roy/Ed/Al

Disclaimer - I don't own them

Author's Notes - Written for ot3100, prompt 012 "Memories"

**Roy-Fan-33 - **If you thought the last chapter was bad for the pervy thoughts, you might want to skip chapter 9 when I upload it, I'm going to up the rating XD

**Luna-Lunak** - Sometimes if you're a good writer a drabble can be better than a multi-chapter. Plus at least it means I can update quicker without worrying over a beta for it.

For Ed and Al the bad memories are worse than Roy's. They are haunted by purple eyes and things that weren't human. Both of them can remember that exact moment when they thought the other had left forever. For Roy it is Ishbal, the Rockbells and Pride that hurts more than he can stand sometimes.

But as bad as the old memories are the more recent ones are something they wouldn't give up for the world. Like the time when Ed managed to rope all of Roy's minions into a full-fledged snowball fight that ended up with him, Al and Roy sharing a large hot bath, or the first time when the brothers had transmuted the door and told Roy very firmly that he wasn't going anywhere, though Roy wasn't complaining about being sidetracked Hawkeye really didn't appreciate his late arrival to the office.

The good memories are worth the bad ones.


	9. Sex

Title - Tied Up

Author - FullmetalAlchemist1uk

Rating - R

Pairing - Roy/Ed/Al

Disclaimer - I don't own them

Author's Notes - Written for ot3100, prompt 035 'Sex'

Inji Arawasu- Thanks for the review!

Roy-Fan-33 - Hope you enjoy it XD

If Roy Mustang wasn't a proud man, he would have begged his lovers to untie him and just _touch _him already. Under most circumstances he would have enjoyed watching Ed and Al make out like there was no tomorrow. But damn it, it wasn't fair of them to tie his hands to the headboard since he found that watching just wasn't as fun as participating. He had already suffered enough by having to watch Ed grope Al _Why didn't they let him grope Al? Not fair_

He wanted so much that if he didn't get to come soon he had the feeling his cock would probably explode soon, and those little groans that Ed made as Al oh so slowly trailed a path down his chest towards his navel definitely weren't helping.

Al gave his brother a wicked grin before shifting even further down and it wasn't long before Ed collapsed into an incoherent mess. Roy was really starting to get desperate now, and the small sane part of his mind was disturbingly jealous of how much attention Al had given Ed, for it distantly remembered exactly how good the younger Elric was with his tongue.

He couldn't believe it. Both brothers, apparently too tired to think about anything else, had gone to sleep.

Roy realised that it was going to be a long, long night.


	10. Kids

Title – His kids

Rating - PG

Claim – Roy/Ed/Al

Prompt + Number - #029 'Kids'

Summary – They're all grown up now

_Roy-Fan-33 – _Thanks for the love!

_Inji.Arawasu – _That's one party you wouldn't want to miss right:P

_Lines – _Thanks for dropping by. The good thing about ot3s is that it solves all the shipping wars XD

It startles Roy that he can still see the children they once were in his lovers' eyes.

Sometimes, when the brothers are asleep he can't help but think of that pale, frail child lying unconscious, while a suit of armour – actually his younger sibling – hovering with so much concern nearby. But even after he gained his watch, Ed was a baffling mix of adult wisdom and childish innocence, while it seemed Alphonse would always be at the age he lost his body, just an eager kid happy as long as he tailed after the red-coated blur.

But then again, now his kids were definitely both adults.

And both of them were quite happy to prove it.


End file.
